WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?
by Maryline Depp
Summary: I thought today was just going to be a normal day, I couldn’t have been more wrong… “You’re under arrest, Hanson,” Captain Fuller said as I walked in… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!


**21 JS**** : What Happened Last Night?**

**S****ummary :** I thought today was just going to be a normal day, I couldn't have been more wrong… "You're under arrest, Hanson," Captain Fuller said as I walked in… PLEASE READ & REVIEW! THANKS!

**Author :** Maryline aka Miss SMG Depp Ackles (see my other link). You can contact me at marylinedepp(at)gmail .com

**Date :** April 2010

As always I own nothing …

* * *

I thought today was just going to be a normal day, I couldn't have been more wrong…

"You're under arrest, Hanson," Captain Fuller said as I walked in.

"Easy on the joke, Captain, it's not even 9 o'clock yet," Penhall said as he followed me inside the Chapel.

But Fuller wasn't joking, hell he wasn't even smiling. I knew this was bad, I mean really bad.

"This is Officer Hamilton and Officer Termy," Fuller presented the two police officers standing beside him.

"I don't get it," I said not knowing what was going on, "What am I being arrested for?"

"Breaking and entering," Fuller said still in the same tone.

"In a hotel," one of the officers added.

"And what did he steal, an apple?" Penhall Joked.

But nobody was laughing.

"Right," Doug started, "Hanson's the most honest guy I know, he's like mother Teresa… That guy can't have stolen anything, and breaking and entering I mean c'mon it's Hanson."

"I know," Fuller said, "But we have video proof."

I'd be curious to see that, I thought.

People were starting to arrive so we went to Fuller's office. Officer Termy, or was it Hamilton? I mean the weird one, the skinny guy, grabbed the tape and we watched someone that looked like me… _Oh boy that's not possible_, it was me on tape.

"Wow, Tommy, he sure looks like you," Penhall joked and stopped as soon as I gave him that angry look.

"Where were you last night, Mister Hanson?" the other cop asked.

"It's Officer Hanson," I said getting angry.

Then it hit me. I had no idea. I couldn't remember a single thing about last night.

Fuller was looking at me like… I don't know but I didn't like it. I was no criminal. As he was talking to the other officers Penhall whispered in my ears.

"So?"

"No idea, total blackout in my brain, can't remember a thing."

"Oh, that's no good," Penhall said.

"Always there to cheer me up!" I complained.

"Sorry man, wish I knew what to say…"

"Maybe it was a ghost or something, some kinda clone ya know, a hidden twin or…"

"Let's not go all _supernatural_ here," Doug said like it was just a big joke.

"This is serious, Doug, I can't remember a thing, and now I'm being arrested for what? Something I obviously did but don't remember? How fair is that?"

"You know how many times we've heard that line, right? How many suspects have said that?"

"You know me, Penhall, I must have been drugged or something," I said.

Fuller and the two other cops were now fully listening to us. I had nothing to hide, I couldn't remember, I wanted to. I had to know what really happened last night.

"Ok, what do you remember?" one of the cops asked.

"I left the Chapel, still pissed about the Herbert case, went for a drink and that's it. The next thing I know I'm waking up in my bed this morning and getting ready to go to work. And now here I am, in this big mess."

"What bar?" Fuller asked.

"The new one that just opened last week, umm 'Terrys'? I think that was it."

"How much did you drink?" Doug wondered out loud.

"A beer, just one beer!" I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Fuller asked.

"Yes, that's the last thing I remember. Then it all went black till I woke up in my bed this morning. Don't know how I got there, what happened before I got there, no idea at all, well besides what's on the tape I mean, that can't be me!"

"Don't worry, Hanson," Fuller said, "We'll figure it out."

"I'm sorry but you have to come with us," Hamilton said.

_Now that sounds like fun!_

"I think the first thing to do is get a blood test done," Fuller said.

"Don't worry, Captain Fuller," Hamilton said, "We'll take care of it."

"Now I feel better," Doug was being cynical.

An hour later I found myself locked up in a stinking cell, totally helpless, not loving it one bit. But what could I do? I just hope that Fuller and Penhall can figure this out and get me out of this ugly mess.

Then I saw Fuller and Penhall come in with another guy.

"What's going on here?" Hamilton's boss asked.

"I'm Captain Fuller and this is officer Penhall," Fuller made the introduction.

"And I'm Captain Jenkins."

"We came with Doctor Harold," Fuller continued, "For the blood test."

"I thought we told you guys that we'd take care of it ourselves?" Hamilton complained.

"I know, but it's my officer in this cell…" Fuller started.

"Alright," Jenkins said and led them to my cell.

Without a word I rolled up my sleeve and let the doc do his thing.

"So how you holding up?" Doug asked.

"What do you think?"

"Ok, I'm done," the doctor said.

"When will you have the results?" Fuller asked him.

"In a few hours."

"Good," Fuller said, "Until then, Hanson, stay put, everything's gonna be alright."

"Yeah, like I could go anywhere anyway," I said defeated.

"C'mon, Tommy, it'll be over soon." Penhall said.

"I hope so!"

Back at the Chapel Ioki and Hoffs arrived and Fuller and Penhall explained the situation. At first they thought it was just a bad joke.

"I wish," Doug said.

"So what can we do to help?" Ioki asked.

"Not much," Fuller started, "Blood test was done, we're waiting for the results to see if Hanson was drugged then we still have to get him to remember anything."

"But how? Penhall asked.

"One step at a time," Fuller said, "First let's wait for the results then we'll see from there."

"I can't believe it," Judy said.

While waiting for the results Ioki and Hoffs told Fuller where their new mission was going. Meanwhile Doug went to that bar to see what it was all about. He didn't tell Fuller about it, he just decided to go take a look.

He showed the bar tender a picture of me.

"You seen him here last night?"

"Do you have any idea how many customers I see everyday?" she said.

"I know but please try to remember."

She took a closer look.

"He's cute," she said, "yeah I think I remember him."

"Good. Was he with someone?"

"Umm not at first."

"What do you mean?" Penhall asked.

"He came here alone, had a drink, then a bunch of girls sat with him and started talking."

"Did you hear what they were talking about?"

"Not really."

"Nothing at all?" Doug asked.

"Well, they were all over him."

_Way to go, Tommy._

"They were whispering things in his ears, I don't know, I just heard them talk about getting something in a hotel. I'm not sure, sorry it makes no sense."

"Actually you've helped me a lot," Doug said, "Now if you could try to describe the girls he was with."

"I can do better," she pointed towards the backroom, "one of them is right there, blue shirt, red skirt."

"Thanks," he said, ran toward her and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, what you doing?" she yelled, "let go of me!"

"I don't think so!" he started, "you're coming with me?"

"In your dreams!"

He flashed his badge, "oh yes you're coming with me, we have questions to ask you."

"What?" she asked innocent.

He didn't answer and just brought her back to the Chapel.

"I've got good news, Captain," Doug said, smiling, "I went to that bar, asked questions, the bartender remembered seeing Tom there last night and also two girls with him, here's one of them."

"You what? You went there without telling me?"

Then Fuller dropped the act.

"Okay, let's have a seat, young lady, you have some explaining to do."

"I don't know what you want from me," she said, scared.

"Oh c'mon, I'm sure you do," Penhall said.

"You were with officer Hanson last night," Fuller said as he showed a picture.

"I don't think so!" she lied.

"Stop lying, we have witnesses." Fuller said.

"What's your name?" Judy asked.

"Natalie."

They gave her their impatient look. It made her uncomfortable.

"Ok, maybe I saw that guy at the bar, is that a crime now?"

"No, but drugging him and having him commit a crime is!" Fuller said.

"No idea what you're talking about, you guys are nuts!"

They decided to ignore her comment.

"And who was with you?"

"Nobody," she lied again.

"You better start talking," Penhall threatened her.

"You have nothing against me," she said, smiling.

"Oh don't be so sure!" Fuller said.

"We have witnesses," Penhall added.

"Look, I just had a drink with that guy that's it, I swear!"

"Wait, don't they have cameras in that bar?" Ioki wondered out loud.

"Good call," Penhall said, "let's check it out."

"Let's go back there," Fuller said to Penhall, "Ioki and Hoffs you keep an eye on her?"

"Sure," Judy said.

On their way to the bar Fuller got a call from the lab.

"Oh that's great news," he said.

Penhall was wondering if it was about the blood test results. He hoped so. Fuller hung up.

"Drugs were found in Tom's blood."

"That's good, right?" Doug asked.

"Yes. Now let's hope that we have video proof at the bar too so we can clear Tom and arrest the guilty parts, the two girls." Fuller said.

It didn't take long for them to get to the bar. The bartender had already met Penhall so she knew what it was all about already.

"I'm Captain Fuller, do you have cameras here?"

"Actually, we had them activated two days ago but they haven't been working well," she said.

"Can we please have them?" Fuller asked.

"Sure, give me a minute," she went to grab the tape from last night and gave it to Fuller.

"Thanks."

With that they left. They hurried back and watched the tape with Ioki and Hoffs while Natalie was still there.

"Thank God," Doug started, "The quality ain't the best but we can see Natalie and another girl…"

"And look at that, the other girl dropped something in Tom's beer," Fuller said.

"Now we have to find that girl and arrest her and get Tom released," Penhall said.

"Ready to talk yet, Natalie?" Ioki asked but she didn't say a word.

"Let's worry about Tom for now and look for the girl as soon as we have him back here," Fuller said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Doug said, relieved.

"But first, a quick detour by the hotel to talk to the manager and try to get him to drop the charges against Hanson," Fuller said.

Once there Fuller explained everything while Penhall was waiting in the car. The hotel manager was a nice guy. He understood the situation. Fuller went back to the car.

"He dropped the charges." Fuller said.

"That's great news!" Penhall said, "Let's get Tom out of his cell."

They all went to the other station to get him out.

"What's going on?" I asked, "I hope you have some good news cause I'm getting bored in here!"

"Yes, actually," Fuller said, "You're free! Results showed drugs in your system, we found one of the girls that did that to you, we explained the situation to the hotel manager and he said he'd dropped the charges as long as we pay for the damages."

Hamilton opened up my cage. I got out and Doug hugged me.

"Easy, Penhall," I joked.

Fuller's cell rang… "Also," he said after hanging up, "Natalie talked and Ioki and Hoffs are gonna arrest the other girl now."

"We should celebrate," Ioki said.

"Let's go have a drink," Fuller joked.

"Haha, very funny! Never again will I go to a bar!" I said.

"At least not without me," Penhall whispered.

* * *

**- THE END -**

**THANKS FOR READING, HOPE YOU ENJOYED, PLEASE REVIEW, THANKS !!!**


End file.
